Idiot Lover
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Apa sih salah Sakura? Ino sendiri sungguh heran dengan sikap sang atasan yang suka bersikap aneh hanya pada Sakura saja. Bahkan sahabat merah mudanya itu jadi sering menangis. Sejak kepemimpinan diambil alih Uchiha Sasuke, saat itu juga lah tidak adanya hari tenang bagi Sakura. "Kau sungguh menyebalkan, Uchiha-sama!" / AU / OS /Tolong baca Author's note di akhir cerita. Sankyu


**Idiot Lover**

**By Cha KristaFer**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning: OOC, Typo(s), Misstypo, terselip bahasa non-baku(?), etc**

**.**

**Mohon baca Author's note di akhir cerita ya **

**.**

**Happy Reading, Minna-san!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft~"

Yamanaka Ino menengok heran ke arah kanannya. Di mana terdapat meja kerja rekan sekantornya yang juga merangkap sebagai sahabat baiknya.

Haruno Sakura—wanita bersurai merah muda yang kini terlihat menundukkan kepalanya, disanggah oleh kedua telapak tangannya yang menutupi wajah cantiknya. Helaan napas gusar semakin mempertegas aura kesuramannya walaupun tak ada yang bisa melihat raut wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Nada khawatir terlontar begitu saja dari Ino, dengan perlahan ia menggeser kursi kerjanya ke arah Sakura sehingga persis berada di sampingnya. Menepuk ringan pundak mungil wanita yang terus-menerus mendesah dan sedikit terdengar gerutuan tidak jelas. Kemudian dipijitnya pula pundak yang terasa jelas begitu kaku saat ia sentuh.

"Hei, jangan diam saja. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa membantumu tahu," bujuk Ino halus. Sangat hapal jika sahabatnya itu malah akan semakin emosi jika tadi ia berbicara dengan nada memaksa. Bisa-bisa dia yang kena limpahan amarah Sakura yang malah jadi melenceng dari tujuan awal mengetahui titik permasalahannya.

Sakura akhirnya menyingkirkan kedua telapak tangan Ino kemudian menengok sekilas ke arah sahabat berambut pirangnya tersebut.

"Ino~" rengeknya.

"Loh? Loh?" Raut wajah Ino sontak terkejut melihat muka Sakura sudah memerah karena menahan emosi dan setiap sudut matanya telah tergenang oleh air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Ino~"

"Jangan cuma memanggil-manggil namaku! Kau seperti hantu saja kalau begitu." Ino bergidik takut. "katakan padaku, kenapa lagi, hm?" lanjutnya sedikit memaksa.

"Habisnya—" Isakan demi isakan dimulai ketika ia berbicara. Membuat Ino segera memperhatikan sekelilingnya apa ada orang lain yang melihat adegan sedikit memalukan ini, "—ucapannya terlalu menyakitkan. Apa dia tidak bisa melihat mana yang benar dan salah?! Sudah jelas bukan aku yang salah tapi malah ia menceramahiku dengan kalimat-kalimat kejam."

"Siapa? Atasan kita lagi?"

"Hu-um." Anggukan kecil disertai wajah memelas miliknya membuat Ino ikut mendesah keras. Ia memijit pelipisnya. Heran. Satu kata sebagai perwakilan kesimpulan otak Ino mengenai situasi sahabtnya itu. Dimulai dari saat perusahaan mereka berganti kepemimpinan dari Uchiha Itachi kepada Uchiha Sasuke, seketika itulah Haruno Sakura seperti menjadi korban _bully_ sang atasan.

Padahal kinerja dan performa Sakura sangat bagus, salah satu karyawan teladan apalagi dengan posisinya yang sebagai _Manager_ _Public_ _Relations_ selalu saja berhasil membuat perusahaan mereka semakin dikenal luas di kalangan masyarakat bahkan ide-ide _brilliant_ selalu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari otak encernya. Sakura mampu melaksanakan segala _job_ _desc_ yang diberikan padanya.

Memang bukan _bully_ secara fisik tetapi Sakura selalu terkena omongan tidak menyenangkan dari sang atasan. Tapi anehnya lagi! Itu dilakukan jika hanya ada mereka berdua—Sakura dan sang atasan. Ada-ada saja alasan yang dapat menjatuhkannya. Mau tidak mau Sakura harus berpikir dua atau tiga kali lipat agar terlihat lebih baik. Yang mengakibatkannya pusing tujuh keliling beberapa waktu ini.

Seharusnya jika atasan mereka memang tidak menyukai Sakura, pasti dalam keadaan apapun ia tetap memberikan sikap mengintimidasi. Faktanya, Uchiha Sasuke malah bersikap tenang nan datar seperti biasa jika mereka bersama karyawan lain. Walau begitu, sebenarnya Sakura beruntung. Setidaknya ia tidak dipermalukan di hadapan para _staff_ lain ketika _complain_ yang membuatnya begitu mengenaskan terjadi. Karena itu pula, terkadang Sakura berani mengomentari jika ada sesuatu yang harus diperbaiki saat adanya celah kesalahan dalam pekerjaan Sasuke.

Jangan-jangan sebenarnya si Bos suka sama Sakura?

Itulah pemikiran sedari awal yang ada di benak Ino yang selalu ditepis Sakura kuat-kuat. Tapi kan bisa saja benar. Mungkin pria Uchiha seperti anak kecil yang lebih suka menjahili gadis pujaannya dibanding mendekati secara normal?

"Hei, Saku."

"Hmmm?"

"Sudahlah jangan menangis. Kalau ia tahu kau mudah sekali menangis karena dia. Pasti sekarang dia tengah bersorak kesenangan berhasil mengerjaimu. Kau tidak mau bukan jika begitu mudahnya dikalahkan?"

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau!" sergah Sakura cepat. Aliran air matanya berhenti seketika. Kedua iris mata yang berwarna _emerald_ itu berkilat tajam walau masih tersisa cairan bening di sudut matanya.

"Nah! Kalau begitu jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan saja dia berkata apapun."

"Tapi ucapannya tadi sungguh keterlaluan Ino-_baka_!"

"Jangan pernah menyebutku _baka_!" Sentilan keras mengenai dahi lebar Sakura yang tidak tertutupi poni hari ini. Dengan kasar Sakura mengusap dahinya begitu merasakan sakit.

"Lagian aneh sekali melihatmu tadi keluar dari ruangannya dengan dagu terangkat tinggi dan wajah sangar. Eh, sekarang malah menangis tak karuan. Aku jadi ingin tertawa," lanjut Ino sarkastik.

"Seandainya kau benar-benar menertawaiku, jangan salahkan aku kalau taman bungamu aku hancurkan," ancam balik Sakura.

Ino menendang kilat kursi kerja Sakura yang beroda, membuat Sakura ikut terdorong ke samping menabrak pinggir meja kerjanya yang membentuk huruf L tersebut.

"Auch! Sialan kau, Ino!" gerutu Sakura saat merasa punggungnya sedikit sakit walau tidak terbentur secara langsung, lumayan tertahan sandaran empuk dari kursinya.

"Ayo, kita makan siang," ajak Ino sembari beranjak dari duduknya dan mengambil dompetnya yang berada di dalam tas.

"Rasanya aku sanggup menghabiskan _double_ porsi. Tinggal nanti tunggu aku jadi gendut seperti Chouji-_san_ saja," gerutu Sakura sembari membayangkan dirinya seperti rekan sekantornya yang bertubuh tambun.

Walaupun begitu juga Sakura tetap mengikuti jejak Ino. Namun belum sempat ia melangkah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino, pergelangan tangannya sudah tertarik oleh sesuatu.

"Eh?!"

Atau seseorang.

.

.

.

"Uchiha-_sama_?"

"Hn."

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura heran masih melirik pergelangan tangannya dan wajah sang Bos. Kedua kelopak matanya berkedip berulang kali tanda ia tengah bingung.

'Ada apa lagi sih? Ingin ribut lagi?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Temani aku makan siang."

"Kenapa saya?" Sekesal apapun, Sakura tetap berusaha berbicara formal pada atasannya itu.

"Hn. Aku ingin seorang Haruno yang menemaniku untuk siang ini."

"Apa ada yang perlu kita bahas mengenai pekerjaan, Uchiha-_sama_?" nada ketus yang dilontarkan Sakura cukup membuktikan kalau bawahannya itu tetap bersikeras menolak ajakan Sasuke.

"Hn. Kau akan tahu nanti." Sasuke pun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringai. Sakura yang melihatnya jelas tentu saja langsung merasakan sebuah firasat tak menyenangkan.

Dengan kesadaran dirinya, Sakura dapat merasa genggaman di pergelangan tangannya sedikit mengendur yang secepat kilat disambarnya kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan cekalan dari tangan sang atasan. Namun belum sampai sepenuhnya terlepas, jari-jemari Sasuke telah menggenggam erat kembali. Tapi kali ini dengan meraup telapak tangan mungil Sakura. Pria itu mengaitkan jari-jemari mereka dengan erat.

Ino yang sedari tadi menonton adegan ala drama televisi yang sangat langka tersebut, kini membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saking terkejutnya, ditambah kepalanya yang serasa kosong tiba-tiba, sudah dipastikan Ino tidak dapat berkomentar sedikitpun.

Sedangkan sahabat merah mudanya itu malah menatap tajam iris hitam Sasuke yang berkilat nakal.

"Apa-apaan ini?!" bentaknya. Terus melakukan aksi penolakan dengan menggoyangkan-goyangkan telapak tangannya. Namun melawan seorang Uchiha yang memiliki tekad sekeras baja tentu saja sangat sulit.

"Tenanglah sedikit, Sakura. Aku kan hanya mengajakmu makan siang."

Sakura berdesis mendengar penuturan santai tersebut. Bola matanya berputar sekali. Sungguh menyebalkan dan sangat egois seperti biasanya. Yap! Itu lah pemikiran Sakura.

Ketika ia tengah mengalihkan perhatian ke arah lain—menolak agar tidak terpesona pada wajah rupawan Sasuke yang entah mengapa terlihat semakin tampan jika mereka sedang berdebat dalam jarak yang cukup dekat seperti ini. _Shit!_ Ia enggan mengakuinya—Sakura menangkap sosok nona Yamanaka yang masih berdiri termenung dekat pintu _lift_.

'Aha!'

Bohlam dalam kepala mungil Sakura menyala kembali. Wajahnya bergerak untuk menatap Sasuke yang setia menunggunya berbicara sesuatu selain meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari genggaman posesifnya. Dapat dilihatnya sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat dengan sendirinya seperti sedang bertanya secara tak langsung pada dirinya.

"Maaf, Uchiha-_sama_. Tapi aku sudah punya janji lain terlebih dahulu dengan sahabat saya Yamanaka Ino. Jadi jika Anda tidak ingin membicarakan masalah penting, saya lebih memilih menepati janji saya dengan orang lain terlebih dahulu," ucapnya tegas.

Manik _onyx_ Sasuke melirik tajam sosok yang ditunjukan wanita di hadapannya ini. Aura yang dikeluarkannya kali ini sungguh jauh berbeda. Aura kepemimpinan yang biasa ia berikan saat berada di kantor, setiap ia menjumpai bawahannya. Tegas, mengintimidasi dan penuh kuasa ia keluarkan agar si nona Yamanaka tahu diri untuk segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua.

Sekujur tubuh Ino memang langsung menangkap maksud sang atasan. Melayangkan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf pada sahabat baiknya yang juga balas melihatnya dengan tatapan memelas supaya tidak ditinggalkan, tidak dapat menghapus rasa mengerikan dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

'Maaf, Saku. Aku masih ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia ini.' Selaras batinnya berucap, Ino menganggukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sasuke kemudian melaju cepat memasuki _lift_ untuk kabur dari sana.

Sasuke mendengus puas saat gangguan telah menghilang. Kini ia berhadapan dengan wanita keras kepalanya.

"Sasuke-_san_! Kau membuat sahabatku pergi! Lalu bagaimana dengan makan siangku?" tanya Sakura galak. Sudah cukup ia berbasa-basi berformal ria. Kalau sudah berdua seperti ini bahasa baku sudah tidak diperlukan mereka. Sasuke sendiri yang bilang jika dirinya tidak senang mendengarnya.

"Ck. Sudah berapa kali kubilang, hilangkan sufiks formal itu."

"Tidak mau," bantah Sakura. "kau itu atasanku. Bagaimana kalau ada orang lain yang mendengarnya? Bisa sampai salah paham mereka," tolaknya mentah-mentah.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, namun wajahnya mulai terlihat rileks kembali. Apalagi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang berubah-ubah. Membuatnya sangat gemas hingga ingin menciumnya kasar.

Ya, analisa Ino memang benar.

Sasuke sang atasan yang terkenal dingin nan kejam telah jatuh cinta pada Haruno Sakura layaknya anak kecil. Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mendekati Sakura secara normal saja? Selayaknya pria dewasa. Ditunjang wajah rupawan, otak jenius serta nama belakang klan yang menyertainya. Tidak mungkin ada seorang wanitapun sanggup menolak pesonanya.

Tidak. Hanya satu orang yang mampu menghadapinya dengan dagu terangkat namun tak berkesan sombong, tatapan berani karena kepercayaan dirinya, warna bola mata yang mampu menampilkan kecerdasan dan kenyamanan bagi yang memandangnya. Haruno Sakura.

Ia tahu betul, wanita di hadapannya ini sedari awal tidak pernah mencoba mencari perhatiannya. Bahkan tidak segan-segan mengomentarinya jika memang dianggap kurang benar. Bukan karena nona Haruno itu yang ingin supaya Sasuke mengikuti keinginannya tapi untuk membantu dirinya agar tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dari semua yang ada di diri Sakura itulah yang mampu membuat Sasuke jatuh dalam pesonanya.

"Biarkan saja mereka mau bicara apa. Mereka kan memang punya telinga untuk mendengar."

"Aisshh~ maksudku bagaimana kalau ada gosip tidak enak tentang kita, Sasuke?!"

"Ya biarkan saja. Aku tidak keberatan ini."

Sebelum Sakura melayangkan sebuah protes, Sasuke sudah menarik pinggang Sakura dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas sementara yang satunya setia betautan tak ingin melepaskan telapak tangan Sakura yang halus.

Pekikan disertai desahan tertahan melncur dari mulut Sakura saat jatuh dipelukan posesif sang atasan. Wajahnya bertubrukan dengan bahu kekar Sasuke. Bahkan ketika ia memiringkan sedikit wajahnya ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari leher pria itu.

Sesungguhnya tinggi Sakura hanya sampai dada bidang Sasuke. Namun setiap kali ia bekerja, Sakura selalu mengenakan sepatu dengan hak yang cukup tinggi. Karena itu lah, jika Sasuke menunduk sedikit saja, wajah mereka dengan mudahnya sejajar.

Dan bukan kali ini saja, dengan ini sudah tiga kali kejadian ini terulang.

"Aku suka sepatumu," gumam Sasuke sambil menghirup harumnya aroma rambut Sakura.

"Apa? Coba ulangi kembali. Rasanya pendengaranku bermasalah."

"Tidak ada siaran ulang."

"Hooo?" Sakura mendengus geli, "jangan bilang kalau kau memiliki kesalahan orientasi seksual."

"Seenaknya saja," bantah Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Tidak usah malu." Sakura masih berusaha menggerakan tubuhnya ke segala arah mencari celah. "nih, ambil saja sepatuku. Kalau tau dari awal kau bersikap menyebalkan begini cuma karena sepatu sih, aku berikan secara cuma-cuma saja padamu. Aku masih banyak sepatu lain," ujarnya santai tanpa dapat melihat raut wajah Sasuke yang gemas padanya.

"Aku lebih memilih mengambil dirimu daripada sepatu itu. Kau mau ku belikan sepatu yang lebih bagus dari itu, hn?"

"Dasar sombong."

"Hn. Makanya, jangan asal berbicara, Sakura."

"Siapa yang asal? Salahkan sendiri kalimatmu yang begitu ambigu. Orang lain kan bisa saja salah mengira maksudnya."

"Jangan bergerak-gerak terus."

"Tidak mau! Aku akan begini sampai kau melepaskanku!"

"Kau tidak ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa suka sepatumu itu?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan berpikiran apapun tentang itu."

"Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin orang yang kucintai berpikir aku salah satu orang berorientasi tidak jelas seperti di luaran sana."

**DEG!**

Seketika itu pula, tubuh Sakura menegang. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut menyeringai senang. Semakin pria tampan itu mengeratkan pelukannya pula.

"Sepatumu itu memberikan keuntungan bagiku untuk mempermudahku menciummu. Kenapa sulit sekali menyadari maksud dari sikapku terhadapmu yang sangat berbeda selama ini, hn?"

" ... "

"Kau membenciku?" tebak Sasuke yang masih tidak menerima respon apapun. Sakura masih saja bungkam. Masih sibuk mencerna. Ini permainan baru sang atasan atau kenyataan. Rasanya sulit sekali membedakannya sih?

Sasuke menghela napasnya, ia melonggarkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Menatap _emerald_ wanita cantik yang sangat disayanginya yang juga tengah balik menatapnya.

"Baiklah. Kurasa aku benar. Caraku salah dan kau membenciku. Tidak apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya."

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan tangannya dari tubuh Sakura. Saat semuanya terlepas, kekosongan menyergap diri Sakura. Tanpa sadar ia mengerang kecil karena rasa nyaman yang sedari tadi menyelimutinya lenyap. Tanpa sadar pula, kini tangan mungilnya meraih jas Sasuke dan meremasnya, seperti tak menginginkan adanya jarak yang semakin melebar di antara mereka.

"Bu-bukan begitu," ucap Sakura tergagap. Bola matanya bergerak liar ke kanan dan kiri, tidak dapat memfokuskan pikiran dan penglihatannya. Hingga Sasuke menyentuh dagu mungil Sakura, mengangkatnya perlahan hingga kedua manik berbeda warna tersebut berpandangan. Sasuke merengkuh pinggul Sakura, sedikit mengelus area sensitif wanita cantik itu. Mengirimkan gelenyar nyaman yang tersalurkan langsung.

"Coba katakan yang jelas," perintah Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih halus.

Sakura berdeham sedikit sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya yang tetap saja tidak sekeras biasanya.

"Mmm... bukan begitu. Hanya saja aku sedikit bingung. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Aku hanya tidak menyangkanya."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Mmm..." Sakura terdengar gamang. Sejenak ia ragu apa Uchiha yang dari dasarnya egois ini mau menyanggupinya.

"Katakan saja. Aku akan mencoba mengerti."

Sakura melirik wajah tampan Sasike yang juga menatapnya penasaran.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak mungkin langsung menjawab pernyataanmu sekarang." Bahu Sakura menegang tatkala ia mendengar geraman tertahan Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin kau bersikap normal padaku. Aku hanya ingin berada di samping seseorang yang mampu membuatku nyaman," ucapnya seraya menatap lurus manik yang mampu menghanyutkannya dalam sekali pandang, "—bukannya membuatku terus-menerus mengeluarkan air mata," lanjutnya sambil tersenyum miris.

Hantaman kecil menyerang jantung Sasuke. Sungguh bukan keinginannya membuat wanita yang dicintainya itu sampai menangis. Ia tahu, ia kejam. Dan selama berbulan-bulan semenjak kepemimpinan perusahaan ini dipegang alih dirinya, ia seperti sosok yang berbeda. Kenapa tidak secara _gentle_ saja ia dekati Sakura? Apa kepercayaan dirinya berkurang drastis hanya karena harus berhadapan dengan sosok mungil itu?

Ya.

Apapun yang ia pertanyakan memang jawabannya hanya satu.

Ya. Ia pengecut. Ia tidak akan menampiknya. Yang terpenting saat ini ia harus mengubah segalanya.

"Maaf."

"Eh?"

Sasuke menarik tubuh mungil Sakura kembali. Merengkuhnya erat, wajahnya terbenam kembali pada leher Sakura. Napas hangat berhembus menerpa kulit sensitif wanita cantik itu, membuat bulu-bulu halus di sekitarnya meremang. Aroma _musk_ yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke membuatnya melayang, mengirim gelenyar aneh pada dirinya. Rasanya tidak ingin melepaskan kedekatan intim yang begitu memabukannya ini. Sensasi yang berefek melemahkan seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga kakinya terasa seperti _jelly_.

'_Shit!_' rutuk Sakura.

Sasuke yang sudah memprediksi hal tersebut dengan sigap langsung menahan tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan jari-jemari Sakura dengan refleks meremas bahu Sasuke bersamaan tangan lainnya melingkari pundak dan leher pria tegap itu.

"Ssttt... tenang, Sakura," bisik Sasuke menenangkan.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak. Bernapas dengan perlahan mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang seakan berlomba dengan detak jantung pria yang mendekapnya. Dalam ketiadaan jarak seperti ini normal saja jika keduanya dapat mendengar, merasakan satu sama lain. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara, hanya usaha Sasuke yang memberikan Sakura kenyamanan dengan terus mengelus punggung wanitanya.

Entah berapa lama Sakura seakan terlena oleh sensasi baru yang ia dapatkan dari seorang pria yang selalu saja membuatnya kesal. Hingga Sasuke mulai berbicara kembali, "Maaf." Namun Sakura tetap memejamkan matanya, menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke yang begitu maskulin. "Aku tahu seharusnya tidak begini caranya. "

"Tentu saja. Aku bisa saja memutuskan mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini jika sikapmu begitu terus." Sakura mendesah lelah.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan," desis Sasuke mengancam.

"Aku juga punya hati, karena itu aku menangis. Dan hatiku lama-lama semakin retak dan perih jika aku terus bertahan tanpa adanya penopang. Apa kau mau aku menemukan penopang selain dirimu?"

"Jangan berharap!"

Sakura tersenyum kecil dalam kegelapan dekapan Sasuke.

"Berubahlah. Jadilah dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak ingin mempunyai kekasih yang suka membuatku menangis."

"Hn. Aku akan berubah."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat mencoba mencerna kembali ucapan Sakura. Menelaah kata demi kata yang berakhir dengan seringaian khasnya semakin muncul kepermukaan.

"Intinya, asal aku tidak bersikap seperti dulu. Kau menerimaku jadi kekasihmu, hn? Benarkan, Sayang?"

Saat mendengar penuturan pria yang saat ini semakin berani bermain di bagian lehernya—menciumi dan menjilat permukaan kulitnya yang sensitif—Sakura menjauhkan kepalanya dan menatap tajam mata Sasuke yang turut mengalihkan manik kelamnya menghadap Sakura. Namun tetap saja wajah keduanya sungguh masih sangat dekat, bahkan ujung hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Salahkan Sasuke yang malah mempererat rengkuhannya pada pinggul dan bahunya sehingga Sakura tidak leluasa bergerak.

_Onyx_ Sasuke berkilat menggoda kembali. "Hn?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti yang kau ucap—" Sasuke mengecup sekilas bibir ranum Sakura. Membuat wanita pemilik manik _emerald_ tersebut semakin menajamkan pandangannya. Perkataannya terputus begitu saja karena kelakuan seenaknya dari pria itu. Tanpa sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sesuai kebiasaannya jika ia tidak menyukai sesuatu.

Sasuke yang tidak tahan pun langsung mengecup bibir Sakura kembali. "Uchiha—" desis Sakura tertahan.

"Sasuke. Panggil aku dengan namaku bukan marga."

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau tidak aneh memanggil margamu sendiri untuk kekasihmu ini?"

"Itu kan margamu. Tentu saja tidak aneh."

"Kubilang tadi margamu, Sayang... bukan margaku," ucap Sasuke gemas sembari mencubit sebelah pipi Sakura.

Sakura mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali dengan muka polosnya, yang harus diakui Sasuke tindakan tersebut begitu imut. Kemudian mengernyitkan keningnya beberapa detik seraya mencerna.

'Apa sih maksudnya?'

Sakura yang tetap tidak mengerti memutuskan lebih baik bertanya daripada bingung tidak jelas.

"Aku tidak mengerti," ucapnya polos seraya memandang Sasuke yang malah menatapnya sedikit geli.

"Kau kan calon nyonya Uchiha. Jadi untuk apa memanggil nama yang akan menjadi margamu sendiri nantinya, hn?"

"Hah?"

Sakura sukses membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar saat mendengar jawaban yang sama sekali tak pernah ia bayangkan seumur hidupnya. Sasuke yang tidak tahan dengan reaksi Sakura segera mencuri kesempatan mencium bibir Sakura hingga wanita itu mengerang karena lidah mereka tiba-tiba saja bergelut liar. Sakura yang tidak memiliki persiapan akan penyerangan dari pria Uchiha itu tentu kalah telak dengan aksi dominan Sasuke.

Wajahnya telah memerah sempurna menatap ekspresi Sasuke yang tengah memejamkan kedua matanya namun menunjukkan gairah yang tak tertahankan. Sakura yang sempat terdiam sesaat kembali sadar ketika tengkuknya disentuh dan ditekan oleh telapak tangan Sasuke. Entah apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, namun ciuman Sasuke ditambah dekapan hangat yang diberikan pria tampan itu membuat Sakura melayang.

Perlahan-lahan kedua kelopak mata Sakura turut menutup. Membiarkan insting dan hormon seksualnya bekerja untuk menyeimbangi gairah sang lelaki. Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan saat mengetahui Sakura mulai menikmati cumbuan panas darinya. Ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, menempelkan bentuk tubuh yang sangat kontras, menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan pemicu meningkatnya libido.

Khususnya bagi Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sering membayangkan adegan intim seperti ini dengan wanita merah muda dalam dekapannya. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke memagut dan menghisap bibir bawah Sakura untuk menghentikan ciuman panas mereka. Aliran napas keduanya sudah tidak beraturan.

"Sialan kau, Uchiha," desis Sakura sambil menahan malu karena terpedaya begitu saja.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, mengecup kilat bibir Sakura sekali lagi yang sukses mendapat delikan kembali.

"Kau harus membiasakannya mulai sekarang, Sayang."

"Jangan memanggilku sayang! Aku belum menerima pernyataan cintamu."

"Hn. Tapi kau membalas ciumanku, bahkan menikmatinya."

"Ugh!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, antara malu dan kesal.

"Sudahlah terima saja kalau kau juga menyukaiku."

Sakura mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan sang atasan yang penuh kepercayaandiri itu.

"Aku masih belum bisa menerima perlakuanmu selama beberapa bulan ini padaku."

"Tapi aku sudah meminta maaf. Asal kau tahu saja, Uchiha tidak pernah meminta maaf."

"Bahkan untuk kesalahannya sendiri? Ckckck. Sungguh egois." Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya perlahan. Mengalihkan pandangannya kembali lurus menuju manik kelam Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Aku ingin bukti darimu. Aku ingin melihat perubahan dirimu padaku. Apa kau akan membuatku menangis kembali atau tidak. Dalam waktu 1 bulan. Cukup sebulan kau buktikan padaku. Bagaimana?"

"Itu terlalu lama, Sakura," geram Sasuke, tangannya pada pinggul Sakura semakin mengetat.

"Aku ini seorang wanita. Dan aku bukanlah wanita gampangan yang bisa kau miliki sesuka hati hanya karena aku membalas ciumanmu barusan."

"Jadi kau akan bersikap begitu juga jika pria lain yang menciummu?!" Emosi Sasuke terpancing.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tidak serendah itu, Tuan Uchiha!" Sasuke terdiam mendengar bentakan Sakura. Ia mengerti kata-katanya sudah menyakiti hati Sakura.

Sakura menghela napas kasar. "Jujur saja aku juga menyukaimu, namun itu semua belum bisa membuatku merasakan cinta dan bisa langsung menerimamu." Kedua telapak tangannya terangkat kemudian merangkum rahang tegas Sasuke. "Kalau kau benar-benar mencintaiku, menginginkan aku untuk menjadi istrimu. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu keberatan untuk sedikit berusaha menggapai hatiku yang sempat hancur hanya karena ulah idiotmu selama ini. Bisa, 'kan? Aku pun mengharapkanmu, Sasuke. Berusahalah," tutur Sakura dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sasuke sempat menahan napasnya saat mendengar permintaan Sakura. Tak lama, bibir yang sangat jarang tersenyum tersebut perlahan-lahan menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. Ia berikan sebuah senyuman hangat hanya untuk satu wanita yang berdiri di hadapannya ini.

"Aku terima tantanganmu, Calon Nyonya Uchiha," jawab Sasuke tegas seraya mencium kening Sakura. Meninggalkan jejak hangat yang mengalir ke hati keduanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya hanya saling berpandangan. Rasanya tidak ada kebosanan untuk mengisi netra mereka dengan figur satu sama lain. Hingga Sakura merasakan sedikit perih pada perutnya. Raut wajahnya pun menjadi agak pias.

"Nnggh~"

"Kenapa, Saku?" tanya Sasuke yang mendadak panik.

"Lambungku~" rengeknya.

"Oh, _Shit_! Aku lupa kita belum makan siang." Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Ayo, pergi," ajaknya merangkul pinggang Sakura untuk berjalan bersamanya menuju kantin. Masih tersisa sedikit waktu untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum jam kerja dimulai kembali.

"Gara-gara kau sih," gerutu Sakura masih sambil menahan perih pada perutnya yang semakin menyakitkan saat berjalan. Ia mencengkram bagian belakang jas Sasuke untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit.

"Iya, iya, maaf." Sasuke mengecup puncak mahkota Sakura untuk menenangkan wanitanya itu. Ck. Sudah berapa kali ia meminta maaf pada seseorang hari ini. Rekor tersendiri bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang arogan.

Keduanya memasuki lift yang sepi. Sakura mengernyit heran saat Sasuke menekan angka 28.

"Bukannya kita mau ke kantin?"

"Ke ruanganku saja. Kau bisa beristirahat sambil menunggu makanan tiba."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh."

"Jangan protes. Aku tidak ingin kau harus menunggu makanan di antara banyak orang dan suara bising. Lebih baik bersamaku, duduk di sofa yang nyaman sambil beristirahat. Kau juga perlu meminum obat lambungmu terlebih dahulu sebelum makan."

Sakura mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali. "Wooww. Itu nasihat dan ucapan terpanjang penuh perhatian yang baru kali ini kudengar."

"Dasar bodoh. Aku akan selalu begitu jika kau membuatku khawatir."

"Hmm... Kalau tidak khawatir. Kau tidak mau mengobrol panjang lebar denganku, ya?"

"Ck. Tidak seperti itu juga," kilah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sakura yang kini meremas jemarinya yang bertengger di pinggang kiri Sakura, dekat dengan perutnya. "jadi ini salah satu caramu mengalihkan perhatian dari rasa sakit, hn? Berbicara tidak karuan."

"Daripada diam terus malah semakin terasa sakit."

"Hmm... Jadi kalau nanti kita melakukan seks. Kau juga akan terus mendesah atau berbicara diantara sakit dan nikmat saat malam pertama, hn?"

"Auch!" Sakura mencubit pinggang Sasuke agak keras.

"_You_ _wish__!_"

Sasuke menyeringai menatap wajah Sakura yang sedikit merona malu karena ucapan vulgarnya.

**TING!**

_Lift_ terbuka saat berada di lantai tujuan keduanya. Sasuke merangkul erat tubuh lemah Sakura sampai duduk di sofa yang terdapat di dalam ruangannya. Dengan segera ia mengambil obat lambung miliknya yang selalu tersedia di laci meja kerjanya. Ia segera memberikannya pada Sakura yang langsung menenggak sebutir obat bersama segels air mineral.

Dimulai dari sini lah, Sakura mulai merasakan kenyamaan saat bersama Sasuke. Segala perhatian mulai ditunjukan secara bertahap setiap harinya. Setiap bertemu dimanapun, Sasuke mulai memperlihatkan sikap hangat pada Sakura. Siapapun yang melihat kedekatan mereka tentu saja menyadari jika adanya romansa cinta yang menguar dari keduanya.

Apalagi perjuangan Sasuke untuk mempercepat wanitanya jatuh cinta. Batas stok kesabaran Sasuke sudah semakin menipis hari demi hari. Sikap Sakura yang mulai menerima dirinya, bahkan tak menolak jika secara sengaja atau tidak sengaja bersentuhan. Walau begitu, Sasuke tetap menahan untuk tidak sesering mungkin melancarkan aksi mencium kilat yang seringkali dihadiahi delikan tajam oleh Sakura.

Hingga satu bulan terlewati. Saat ini Sakura tengah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pulang kerja bersamaan dengan seluruh karyawan lainnya. Kecuali yang memilih lembur untuk menyelesaikan laporan mereka. Berbagai berkas yang berserakan di mejanya dengan cepat dirapikan Sakura ke dalam sebuah map khusus. Memastikan seluruh data telah tersimpan dalam _file_ komputernya.

Saat itu lah, Uchiha Sasuke menyambangi meja kerjanya. Sontak seluruh kepala yang berada di ruangan tersebut memandang heran. Isi kepala mereka langsung bertanya-tanya ada apakah gerangan sampai pimpinan tertinggi mereka mendatangi divisi ini.

Namun setelah melihat arah langkah Sasuke yang menuju meja kerja paling besar yang berada di sudut ruangan tepat sebelah jendela. Mereka semua hanya bisa tersenyum tipis.

Ya, gosip kedekatan keduanya sudah tidak asing lagi. Namun tidak pernah jika Sasuke yang mendatangi Sakura. Biasanya _m__anager_ mereka lah yang datang ke ruangan Sasuke. Atau keduanya bertemu di suatu tempat.

"Loh? Ada apa?" tanya Sakura terkejut saat Sasuke telah berdiri menjulang di depan meja kerjanya.

"Hn. Ayo kita pulang."

"Ah, iya sebentar. Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan lembur?"

"Hn. Tidak jadi. Kita masih harus mengurus banyak hal hari ini."

Sakura mengernyit heran sembari berjalan mendekati Sasuke. "Mengurus apa?"

"Kau belum mencoba ukuran gaun pernikahan kita, Sayang. Lagipula _kaa-san_ juga ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu mengenai tema resepsi nanti."

_Emerald_ Sakura melebar seketika. Hening melanda ruangan yang berukuran lumayan luas tersebut. Sakura kembali sadar saat pekikan tertahan dan suara bising menggema di seluruh penjuru ruang divisinya. Sepertinya mereka lupa kalau masih ada orang lain disekitar. Bahkan Ino saja yang berada di meja sampingnya ikut memekik kaget dengan semangatnya.

"Memang kapan kita akan menikah?!" tanya Sakura bingung, "kau bahkan tidak membicarakan mengenai hal itu sejak kemarin."

"Karena itu aku tidak jadi lembur untuk membicarakan ini," ujar Sasuke dengan santainya, tangannya sudah menarik pinggul Sakura agar semakin mendekat padanya.

"Apa-apaan itu?! Kau bahkan tidak melamarku dengan benar, Tuan Uchiha," decak Sakura kesal. _Hell_, _yeah!_ Ia memang sudah mencintai pria Uchiha itu. Namun sebagai wanita tetap saja ia ingin mendapatkan lamaran yang sedikit romantis. Bukannya secara mendadak sudah harus mengurus resepsi.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga menyisakan sedikit jarak. Kemudian berbisik menggoda penuh percaya diri, "Aku sudah meminta restu dari orangtuamu. Lagipula aku sudah menjawab tantangan yang kau berikan selama satu bulan ini. Tanpa perlu aku tanya pun, kau kupastikan sudah terjerat olehku."

Kini wajah cantik di hadapannya telah memerah sempurna, membuatnya menyeringai senang.

"A-aa, i-itu." Sakura kehilangan kata-kata untuk membalas pria yang malah semakin mendekatkan jarak keduanya, menguncinya agar tidak kabur sebelum Sakura membenarkan pernyataannya barusan.

Sasuke yang kehilangan kesabarannya malah mengecup sekilas bibir Sakura. "Jangan terlalu lama. Asal kau ingat, Sayang. Kita masih berada di kantor saat ini," ucap Sasuke mengingatkan. Sontak Sakura menggulirkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan. _Damn_! Ia sungguh lupa jika para _staff_-nya masih belum beranjak sedikitpun demi memperhatikan dirinya dan Sasuke.

Karena itu lah, Sakura segera melepaskan paksa rengkuhan Sasuke padanya yang entah mengapa begitu mudahnya terlepas. Beralih menatap Sasuke kembali yang tidak hentinya menyeringai.

"Kau memang sudah mendapatkan restu dari orangtuaku. Tapi kau tidak melamarku secara benar, Sasuke," ucapnya ketus demi menahan malunya. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari tempatnya melalui Sasuke dengan langkah cepatnya. Sungguh ia ingin pergi dari ruangannya yang berubah panas dalam sekejap. Ia tidak ingin adegan mesranya dan Sasuke terlihat sebagai tontonan umum.

Sasuke yang ditingalkan hanya terkekeh pelan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu, karena pandangan para penonton lebih terfokus pada Sakura.

Sasuke berbalik arah dan berjalan cepat menyusul langkah calon istrinya itu. Tak perlu waktu lama karena perbedaan jarak langkah keduanya yang sangat kontras. Dalam sekejap Sasuke telah berjalan di samping Sakura sembari merangkul pinggang wanitanya posesif.

Sakura terpekik melihat tindakan Sasuke. "Sasu?!"

"Jadi kau ingin acara lamaran seperti apa? Aku akan menurutinya. Kalau kau terus menolak memberi jawaban—" Sasuke menggantung ucapannya, kilatan nakal terlihat dari lirikannya yang mampu ditangkap Sakura, "—kau akan kukurung di dalam apartemenku sampai hari pernikahan kita tiba. Hn? Bagaimana?"

"_You_ _wish_! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, Tuan Uchiha!"

"Hn. Kau sudah tahu dari dulu, Nyonya Uchiha," sahut Sasuke ringan menarik kekasihnya itu ke dalam _lift_ kosong yang masih saja menampilkan raut wajah yang cemberut.

Yap! Mereka telah menghilang dari pandangan. Menyisakan kebisingan yang luar biasa dari salah satu divisi yang memang terkenal paling berisik di perusahaan Uchiha. Divisi _public_ _relations_ siap menyebarkan berita hangat terkini ke seluruh karyawan yang dipastikan akan terjadinya kegemparan keesokkan harinya.

.

.

.

Di dalam _lift_.

Sasuke dan Sakura seakan melupakan tempat yang dipijaknya. Ciuman mesra dan panas berlangsung selama beberapa menit hingga Sakura yang semakin lemah oleh buaian sentuhan intim Sasuke mencoba menjauhkan pria itu.

"Jawab aku sekarang. Bagaimana hasil dari tantanganmu?"

_Emerald_ Sakura yang masih terlihat sayu sedikit berbinar. Ia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk kecil dengan pipi bersemburat merah muda.

Sasuke menggeram gemas melihat ekspresi Sakura yang malu-malu seperti itu. "Katakan, Sayang. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

"Ya, kau berhasil, Sasuke-_koi_." Sakura dengan berani mengecup bibir tipis menawan milik Sasuke. Sedangkan sang pemilik hanya terdiam karena panggilan Sakura padanya telah berganti, "aku mencintaimu," lanjutnya sembari memberikan beberapa kecupan kecil kembali.

Perlakuan Sakura membangkitkan hasrat prianya. Sasuke memagut bibir Sakura dengan sedikit kasar, melampiaskan kebahagiaan dan hasratnya yang menggila.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sakura-_koi_. Aku berjanji akan menjadi suami yang terbaik untukmu."

Sakura menitikan air matanya saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang begitu tegas.

"Kau menangis lagi."

"Ini tangis kebahagiaan."

"Tidak seperti dulu."

"Ya, tidak seperti saat itu."

Sakura tersenyum manis dalam dekapan Sasuke yang kini menciumi puncak mahkota Sakura. Keduanya memejamkan matanya meresapi apa yang telah terjadi selama ini.

Yang terpenting saat in adalah segalanya berakhir dengan baik. Tanpa adanya rasa sakit hati dan kekecewaan dari kedua belah pihak. Menjalani hubungan baru dengan saling mengisinya penuh cinta dan ikatan yang lebih kuat sepanjang usia mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**A/n:**

**Heiiii, Readers...!**

**Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali di fict OS terbaru Cha.**

**Sebenarnya fict ini sekalian sebagai permintaan maaf Cha karena telah menghapus 2 fict multychap yang ada di archieve SasuSaku ini. Gomenn...**

**Fict "Mask in My Life" yang bertengger di rate M dan "Cherry's Life" yang berada di rate T, 4 hari yang lalu sudah Cha hapus dari peredaran. Cha ga tau masih banyak yang ingat atau ngga.**

**Kenapa dihapus?**

**Pertama, itu terakhir update thn 2012 dan Cha sendiri sudah kehilangan plotnya. Ya, itu memang kesalahan Cha yang sangat besar. Cha minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena menjadi Author yang tidak bertanggung jawab.**

**Kedua, setelah melihat jumlah review favorite dan follow bertambah terus walau 2 tahun terlewati entah mengapa malah ngebuat Cha nyesek. Padahal Cha sendiri sudah ga dapat ide apapun untuk melanjutkan. Daripada memunculkan para reader baru atau para pengikut cerita yang baru terhadap kedua ff tersebut. Jadi dengan sangat terpaksa Cha hapus. Cha ga mau semakin banyak reader yang berharap untuk tahu lanjutannya. Walau ga diapus dan dikasih tanda Discontinued pasti juga banyak yang kecewa dan kesal. Cha sendiri yang banyak mengikuti cerita yang sudah tertempel Discontinued tetep pengen baca dan jadi kesel sendiri karena susah ngebayangin lanjutannya.**

**Ketiga, Cha dengan bodohnya ngebuat banyak fict multychap padahal kondisi di dunia nyata sendiri lagi sibuk-sibuknya. Dan sekarang Cha lebih memilih menyelesaikan ff yang baru-baru yang ide masih bercantol di otak Cha. Walaupun yah... bakal lama update.**

**Jadi, fict ini sekalian pembuka dari masa hibernasi dan sebagai fict permintaan maaf.**

**Cha sungguh ngucapin terimakasih bagi yang uda Review ngFavo & Follow ff "Mask in My Life" dan "Cherry's Life".**

**Terima kasih buat perhatian kalian uda mau ngebaca A/n ini.**

**Sankyuuuuuu...**

**Reviewnya juga ya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cilacap, 26 Agustus 2014 **

**.**

**Cha KristaFer**


End file.
